Deimos
Cast aside as a youngling, and deemed unworthy to join the Spartan army, Kratos' brother died in solitude, and came of age in the Underworld, fueled by hatred. History Whether or not Kratos' brother existence is seen as canon, or solely restricted to an appearance in Birth of the Beast remains to be seen, as the other videos featured on God of War were confirmed by director Stig Asmussen to be non-canon as well. Early Life Kratos was not an only child, as he once had a brother. However, when they were young, while Kratos was deemed fit and worthy, his brother was deemed weak, and was sent to the mountains to fend for himself, where he died. Kratos lived on to become a legendary warrior, but his brother, coming of age in the Underworld, only had one desire; vengeance against the brother who had abandoned him. Coming of Age Little is known about Kratos' brother as of this moment, although from what can be inferred, his time in the Underworld has made him somewhat demonic in appearance and power. What little is known, is shown in Birth of the Beast. In God of War series In God of War III, Kratos discoveres several notes spread around Hades. The first seems to be written by Kratos' mother, claiming that all who get close to her son die, including his own brother. Later, a second note appears written to Hades himself, cursing Kratos and seeking a chance at revenge very similar to his own:'' '' "I beg at your Palace gates, grant me a reprieve! Have I not become all you have wanted? Are my debts not paid in full? How long must I hope for a rescue that will never come? He becomes a god, while I rot and suffer. Release me so that I may have my revenge!" Unconfirmed to be written by Kratos' brother, there is a possiblity that Alrik, the Barbarian King who was slaughtered by Kratos twice, could have written this note as well. At the end of God of War III, Gaia confronts Zeus and Kratos and admits regret in helping the Spartan. Zeus claims that since Kratos failed her, she "should have chosen the other one". Also, when in the Darkness, Kratos comes across pool of blood. After waiting a bit, a pair of interesting dialogues can be heard, when a male voice speaks out and says:'' '' "A spartan never lets his back hit the ground. Right, brother?" and "Don't leave me again, Kratos!" After the epilogue, Kratos' voice can be heard, saying:'' '' "I am compelled to push onward, onto my next journey. I don't know where it will take me. Could I finally try to save HIM? He who I could not help when he needed me most. But much has changed since then, I've changed. I can do so much more now. But he's changed too. He is surely no longer the boy he was years ago. Will he welcome me with open arms, or clenched swords? Either way, I will be back." This monologue could once again be a reference to Kratos' brother, as well as Kratos' possible return. Trivia *Kratos' Brother was voiced by actor Elijah Wood, who was a special guest voice actor in God of War III as one of the voices that can be heard when Kratos finds himself in the pool of blood. Possible Appearances *It is likely that the death of Hades allowed Kratos' brother to escape the Underworld with the rest of its imprisoned souls, opening up possibilities for his appearance in the future. *It is also possible, although not confirmed, that Kratos' brother may appear in the upcoming game God of War: Ghost of Sparta, since the game is touted to explain "the origin of Kratos' family." Identity Speculation *Although making no actual appearance in any game in the series to date, there has been much speculation to his existence. The Assassin from God of War: Betrayal is speculated to actually be Kratos' brother. His involvement would possibly explain why Hades' minions also appear to attack Kratos during the game. *Several characters have made mention to a mystery entity that might be Kratos' brother. At the end of Chains of Olympus, when asked by Helios on the condition of Kratos, Athena informs him that "He'll live. They must". Also to be considered is Zeus' statement to Gaia saying she should have chosen 'the other one'. *Although unproven, it is possible that Kratos' brother could be Thanatos; the embodiment of death. *Because of the mystery surrounding his identity, and the question whether or not Birth of the Beast is to be considered canon, Kratos' brother is one of the most famous characters in the God of War Series. *Since Zeus is the father of Kratos, it is speculated that Kratos' brother is also the son of Zeus, making him a Demigod, although this particular theory is somewhat of a wild guess, since Kratos and his brother aren't identical twins, thus indicating Zeus must have at least had slept with Kratos' mother twice. Gallery AndyPark GOW3 23.jpg Kratos' brother GOW3 22.jpg Kratos Brother concept2.jpg Kratos Brother concept.jpg Kratos' Brother.jpg|Kratos' brother, cowering in fear behind Kratos, as he is about to be taken away. Video thumb|left|250px Category:Characters Category:God of War Category:Demigods Category:God of War III